


At Dusk

by DeanRotella



Category: Horror - Fandom
Genre: AxE, Gen, Horror, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRotella/pseuds/DeanRotella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A casual Saturday in the woods takes a turn for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in a long time, so please enjoy. All constructive criticism is welcome.

It was a regular Saturday, we were hanging out in the woods like we do every Saturday. We were playing hide and seek, even though that’s a kid’s game. There is a specific, enjoyable atmosphere about playing in the woods at dusk; the creepiness has kept the game interesting throughout the years. We were three rounds in, and It was my turn to count. I was only 17 seconds in when I felt a tap on my shoulder. My heart started racing and I jumped back, opening my eyes I saw that it was only Mike.  
“Hey, Jacques” he spoke softly.  
“Jeez man, you scared me half to death! What do you want?” I replied with a tone of annoyance.  
“Well, uh… I don't want to creep you out any further… But there's a guy watching us on the hill over there…” He said while pointing towards the hill. I quickly turned to look at what Mike was pointing at. Mike was right, there was a black silhouette standing on the hill with the moonlight to his back. Even though we were obviously staring right at him, he didn't move at all; he just stood there, staring. It seemed like there was something on his back. I decided it would be safest to call it a night and get out of the woods.  
“Mike, where is Sania and Barry?”  
“Uh… I don't know. They must be hiding.”  
“Ah shi-” I saw the silhouette begin to creep away from his perch. “We need to find them. Now!” Mike and I ran off into the woods, calling for our friends. Then, the worst possible thing happened, as we heard a loud feminine shriek of pain pierce the air. We heard the heart dropping noise to our left, so we ran in that direction. We soon saw someone waving their arms in the air.  
“Guys, over here!” It was Sania, she appeared to be fine. We ran over to her with some relief.  
“Hey. What happened? What was that shouting?” I questioned quickly, whilst panting for air. She pointed to Barry, laying in the ground, with a grimace on his face, and his leg in hand.  
“We were climbing this tree and… He fell. That scream was from him…” Sania explained. The thought of scrawny, thin Barry screaming in such a way made both Mike and I burst out in laughter.  
“It's not funny you guyyyyyss!” Barry moaned. “Just help me get back home, please.” He continued depressingly.  
“Yeah sure.” Mike said as we helped him off the leaf covered ground. “And, uh… Let's get out of here quick.” Mike added.  
“Why the rush?” Sania asked.  
“There was a guy…” I said  
“A guy?”  
“Yeah, a gu-” my voice was cut off by the loud crunching of leaves coming towards us. We began to run as quickly as possible, without even attempting to look back at our pursuer. Mike and I were practically dragging Barry. The sounds of the leaves crunching grew closer, he was gaining on us! Barry was too heavy, and we too slow.  
Mike let go of Barry and ran ahead. Before I could comprehend Mike’s betrayal I was tackled to the ground, with my face pressed into the dirt.  
“He's got an axe!” I heard Sania scream with horror. Moving seemed impossible with all his weight holding me down. But I heard an attacking scream, as someone jumped onto my foe’s back. His weight was removed from me and I quickly got up. I saw Barry on top of a man wearing a vintage hockey mask. Before I could help Barry in his struggle, my hands were grabbed from behind and held against my back. There was another man attacking us!  
A muffled sound from behind me said “You gonna help me with this one?”  
The other man replied, while unsheathing his axe “Right after this one.” Barry was now screaming and squirming, trying to break free from the situation. I just watched as the man raised the axe, then dropped it right on Barry's chest, ending his struggle. I couldn't believe what just happened, my friend was gone just like that. He turned towards me, and just the look of his crazed eyes nearly killed me with fear. Sania ran up to the man holding me back and kicked him in the knee. I was once again released from the grasp. I grabbed Sania and pulled, trying to run away. I must have caught her off guard because we both fell down. When I looked up I saw the hockey man, he had his axe up and ready to swing at Sania. Seemingly instantly I pulled Sania towards me, the axe came down and deeply cut her left shoulder. She cried out in pain. Before our assailant could prepare for a second swing, I helped Sania up and we were off. Now we had two men chasing after us, one limping.  
We seemed to be gaining ground, further away from our attackers. I started to feel relief, thinking that we would make it out of this. I then felt a sharp pain on my ankle, as I was thrown to the ground. Looking, I saw I was caught in a bear trap. Sania, not knowing what to do, just stared at me with horror and tears in her eyes. I watched as she was thrown to the side by the hockey man.  
“You little menace!” He said. He then turned his attention towards me. He raised his axe up, ready to swing. I threw my hands at him, screaming for my life:  
“No, no, please! You don't have to do this!” Trying to grab his pity. The axe then came down and struck Jacques in the head, right between his eyes. Sania screamed with immense terror, she was all alone now. She got up and ran, she knew the exit of the woods was near. As she neared the exit, she saw flashlights shining through the trees.  
“This is the police! We are looking for… Barry, Jacques, Sania and a Mike” Sania was instantly relieved hearing this, and screamed for help while running towards the light. She saw four police officers scanning the woods. They all averted their attention towards here. She quickly ran behind the officers and hugged one of them.  
“Are you alright, ma’am?” One of the officers asked.  
“Yeah… Yeah I am.”  
“What happened to your shoulder?!” One of them asked while pointing to the bloody, cut up shoulder. The hockey man then ran out of the woods and at the cops. He swung, cutting the closest one to him’s arm clean off. The rest of the officers immediately pulled out their guns and each shot the malefactor three times. He fell down, dead.  
Sania was rushed to the hospital. A scan of the forest was done, and it was found that the whole place was booby trapped, but no man was found. Mike was never heard from again. The hockey man was identified to be Jacques’ neighbor. When his house was searched, a secret tunnel was found leading from his house to the woods.


End file.
